


vintage dork and no damsel in distress

by panftdarling



Series: assailed by a temporary romance [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, F/M, Mild Cursing, and yuzu's just here for the autumn, i tried humor i really did, it's some kind of indie romance, light cameo of the other yu boys as wannabe rockstars, yugo plays the drums and i think that's so beffiting for him, yuto's a band dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panftdarling/pseuds/panftdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he was the type to smoke cancer sticks and take girls out on his band mate’s Harley, and she liked trouble more than she would ever like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vintage dork and no damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the end of Synchro arc and the coming XYZ arc, I have decided to post this sweet little thing in here. It's on my Tumblr and it did not get any success but I write bc I like to write so no matter that, this is still getting a sequel, which is why I'm posting it here. I like writing dork Yuto and bantering him off with Yuzu.

A common face on the street, but with the crazy dyed hair, Yuto prodded those around him to think he was a rebel with no cause. He walked around Maiami City with purple eyes and guitar cased in black and gold, serene in his campaign for whatever lunacy his band had roped him into— _again_. Suffice to say, he  _at least_  had the most normal looking hair among the group of wannabe musicians.

He played bass and rhythm guitar, wrote the songs and stood in the background. Tomato haired Sakaki Yuya was the cheerful lead singer, and Yuri took over the keyboards. Yugo played drums, a teen in tantrum who liked to take out his anger banging sticks on percussion, and run over people who dared to call him  _fusion_. Yes, yes indeed— _they were some group of misfits_.

They had a concert that night, a small stadium with blinding lights and mist made by cheap smoke machines. There would be less than a hundred people in the crowd, and many would be there just for the hell of it – because it was autumn break in Maiami filled with teenagers that had nothing better to do. But hey, if they ended up liking the way he played the bass and Yuya’s smiling face as he sang  _Ballad Marching on Death’s Door_  then they should be alright.

They let Yugo go out and warm the crowd, excited eyes as he prepared to wow them with his new found DJ skills. Yuya cheered him on, bright smiles ever the encouraging, and Yuri was quick to make a snide remark about the coming disaster. Yuto on the other hand had nothing much to say because honestly, with Yugo, he was either going to miserably fail and embarrass himself as everyone expected, or completely surprise them by being some sort of a pro.

“Ladies and gentleman” Yugo shouted to the uncaring crowd of people. “The fun has just begun!”

“He’s using my line!” Yuya bounced up, fingers pointed at the blonde-fringed, blue-haired teen. “That’s my line!”

“Looks like Yugo’s originality flew out the window.” Yuri snorted, back turned from the stage. “Can’t really say much though since that line’s anything but original on your part, Yuya.”

“Hey, if you want to talk about originality, give me my face back first.”

“Because it’s  _my_  fault I was born with the same facial structure as you— _oh yes_.”

The bickering tomato and purple cabbage gave Yuto a headache, so he left them for the small exit at the back. A little fresh air ought to do him good – and maybe some pot if he had time enough to roll one. He kicked the backstage door close, finally in the grassy area. He sat, cross legged on the ground and took out a packet of cancer sticks, courtesy of his best friend Kurosaki Shun. The  _Revolution Falcon_  logo glowed red under the faded light of the moon, a brand made famous by said best friend.

“You really do work that rockstar persona, don’t you?”

A soft voice called from his left side and he turned to face it’s owner. Eyes startled at the beauty that beheld him, with her pretty pink hair and luminous blue eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m a _fan_ —Hiragi Yuzu.”

He was definitely going to remember that name.

“Oh.”

She held up a hand, as if a beckon for him to take it and shake it, which he did – because smoker or not, he had manners—and whoever said chivalry was dead  _anyway_?

“My, quite the charmer, even for a wannabe punk.”

“Excuse you, I’m not a wannabe.”

“I beg to differ.”

“I thought you were a fan.”

“Yes, fan enough to know all your songs and be able to criticize you, despite my adoration for the good bass playing and lyrical art.”

She giggled with a voice that sounded like classical music, the kind he would hear whenever he found himself bored with electric guitars, bass dropping and raving. It was a tune he’d like to remember for a very long time, just like her name – her name was definitely music to his ears.

“Want to escape for a little while?”

She asked and it caught him completely off guard. But she never gave him a chance to refuse because next thing he knew, she had her hand wrapped around his wrist, and was dragging him down to the parking lot. He found this somewhat embarrassing because— _dude_ , wasn’t he supposed to be the one leading the way?!

“Where are we going?”

“I saw this Harley up at the parking lot, I thought we should go and take it for a spin, down to the new diner I found.”

Yuto stopped for a minute, which resulted in Yuzu pulling at him to keep on moving. He stayed rooted on his spot, as if in deep thought.

“Did this Harley happen to be white?”

“Yes.”

“With translucent yellow wheels?”

“Yes.”

“That’s my friend’s Harley.”

“Oh.”

It got kind of awkward for a while. Yuto was half thinking of going back for the concert which was definitely not happening any time soon seeing as the key member was nowhere near in sight. The other half of him was telling him,  _well fuck it, it’s not like anyone cared enough to come for the music and holy shit, this girl is so pretty I might pee myself._

“Let’s take it out for a while anyway.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“What about the keys?”

“Got them right here.”

Out from his pockets came the silver chain with the silver key. Yuzu grinned, not at all surprised and Yuto could kind of guess she knew he had them all along. But that’s okay, it’s all fusion’s— _I mean Yugo’s_ —fault for being stupid enough to leave his  _baby_ 's keys in Yuto's _wreckless_ hands.

They got to the parking lot and he hopped on first before she followed suit. She wore a peachy pink dress up to her knees and sandals on so she sat on her side and hugged tight Yuto’s waist. White helmet on, the eggplant was just so fucking glad she couldn’t see the red on his face because despite all the accusations and rumors, he literally has never had a girl this close to him before. _Well, maybe except for one._

“Where to, Miss?”

“Drive straight on, and then take a left. The diner’s just around that alleyway.”

“We’re going to LDS grounds?”

“Yes.”

“What, are you some sort of a wannabe rebel? Non-students are banned from that street you know.”

“Don’t worry, I have friends who’ll cover for us. Besides, don’t you think it’s a little unfair that those stupid elites get to keep a large part of the city all to themselves?”

“If you say so.”

He didn’t really give much of a fight, because he knew he would lose. With her cherry scent chafing his nose, and laughter that sounded like fancy frilly fireworks exploding in his heart, there was no way he would _not_  give in. And  _to hell with the rules_  because he really didn’t like the elites to begin with and he was thirsty for a little bit of crazy adventure anyway.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Hold on tight.”

And she did. And he drove, for miles head on. The wind tangled their hair in a messy mosh with the night time breeze, and the stars blinked, the only witnesses to their escapade of that night. They went through neon colored city lights, and flashes of orange and yellow from the cars that passed them by. And he tasted salty Maiami air and she laughed because _damn, this felt good_.

They arrived at the diner, fifteen minutes later, and she was a little cold with her thin layer the only source of warmth. He was a gentleman through and through, and leather jackets were never really his thing anyway so he took his off and draped it on her shoulder. A small smile was offered by her lips and they headed in.

The place was not at all busy, except for a few customers on the counters and others in their own booths. It was a quaint little place, rundown with tired pastel and paper walls, but it had a homey feel to it and somehow, Yuto liked this better than playing for dull crowds who never really understood the words Yuya sang. Hell, he didn’t even know if Yuya understood half the words  _he_  sang.

“It’s nice here.”

“Told you.”

He looked through the menu, everything on display either fried or toasted, and the drinks were all hot or caffeinated. Nothing caught his eye but he ordered pancakes and coffee anyway because he needed the caffeine and frankly, he was feeling a little sweet.

“I’ll have the same please.”

Yuzu ordered and the maid took their menu and headed to shout at some cook named Halil at the back. The two left, nothing to do except share awkward glances and shy smiles with each other.

“What made you want to ask a stranger out on some sort of an escapade?”

“You call this an escapade?”

“Please, I’m just trying to be fancy.”

“It sure isn’t working, honey.”

“Thanks for raining on my parade, and here I thought I was doing well seducing you.”

“Oh please, I don’t date wannabe rebels.”

“Whoever said I was a wannabe rebel in the first place?”

“You’re dressed like a scene kid, your hair is—God, what is up with your hair—and I’m sorry, but skinny jeans?”

“This coming from a girl with pink hair wearing a dress on the verge to winter?”

“Maiami winters aren’t even cold.”

“You wearing my jacket would like to beg to differ.”

“I’m sorry, you voluntarily put this on me, I never asked.”

“Your shivering body was enough to tell me you needed it.”

They got comfortable real fast. And the battle of words exchanged helped them get to know each other better. Because for hours on end they sat in that booth, and talked about how Yuzu was only there for the autumn break before she had to go back to boarding school and Yuto’s knight tendencies to save  _damsels in distress_ , even if they weren’t really  _damsels_  – rather frightened little boys who couldn’t take the city life— _cough, Sawatari, cough_.

“Well, you’ll be glad to know that I won’t be needing any saving any time soon,  _Mr Knight dressed in black_.”

“Really? You look like the type to look for trouble. Are you sure you don’t need me getting you out of these crazy situations?”

She laughed again, and took a sip of her coffee as she looked down with lidded eyes. He amused her, much like she amused him.

“You really love banter, don’t you?”

“Ah, I never knew I was this good at it until I met you.”

“Is that a pick-up line?”

“No.”

She nodded. She understood—sort of—just the kind Yuto really was. Because she was sure, that behind the dyed hair thirst for cheering crowds, all this boy could ever really be was a dork in disguise. Because he told her about the  _phantom knights_  stickers on the back of his guitar case, and his favorite MMORPG being _Dark Rebellion_ , and how the number one most replayed song on his phone was  _Let it Go_  from Frozen.

“It teaches you a great lesson!”

“But seriously,  _Frozen_?!”

“Hey, the story was cute.”

“Cute?”

“Yes,  _cute_.”

“Oh Yuto my  _cutie_ —”

“Don’t ever call me that again.”

“—you really are a  _vintage dork_.”

He never got the chance to justify himself because LDS security guards barged in through the diner door and rounded everybody up.

“Alright, non-LDS students, we’re taking you with us!”

“Well crap.”

The guys with weapons looking so much like BB guns stuffed in their belt holsters grabbed everyone not wearing a uniform. They took hold of Yuzu’s wrist and she yelled at them with her booming voice to let go and  _hey be gentle, I’m a lady!_  Yuto didn’t think twice before he grabbed her waist and carried her on his shoulders, as he ran for dear life for the diner doors.

There was a chorus of  _hey kid, come back_  and a bunch of LDS idiots chased after them, but Yuto was quick to throw Yuzu down on the Harley before he hopped on himself. He never wasted time getting the bike started before he sped off away from the place and Yuzu waved at the angry group of security guards with her graceful laugh ringing through the frosty air.

“And here I thought you aren’t any damsel in distress.”

“Oh you  _Mr Knight dressed in black_ , everything so far has been done voluntarily by you.”

“Well, you seem to have a knack for trouble.”

“That I do.”

She leaned in to give his waist a tight hug, before she threw her head back to breathe in his scent of nicotine and freshly cut grass. She was here for the autumn, never thought twice about anything, specially with all that she had done.

“Where to,  _princess_?”

“ _Anywhere_.”


End file.
